The Rule
This is the tenth episode of the Kindergarten RolePlay Series. Episode All the gems are unconscious on the floor except for Agate and Gold Pearl. They are all chained up. Agate's gems stay together. Cymosphane grabs it, and it flows with a giant black aura. The gems wake up. They are in the Quartz palace Quartz: Wh...What happened? Cymosphane: Really, I gotta thank you for coming after me. You gave me the perfect place for a hideout, while I plan my attack. Fluorite: Wait...Where's Agate? Quartz: And Gold Pearl! Cymosphane: Well, as for the Pearl... Cymosphane shows a box of Gem shards. Quartz: You monster! Why would you shatter her? Cymosphane: She's useless. Only thing she does is get in my way. Quartz: Don't tell me you shattered Agate too! Cymosphane: Don't worry, you're about to see what will come of him. Agate starts to regenerate. Except instead of his normal form, his beast form starts to form. Instead of the light purple glow that surrounds him when he forms, it's a dark black aura. Agate's beast form forms. He's about a foot taller, his eyes are pure red, and he has scars on his face. Zircon: Something doesn't feel right about this. Cymosphane: He's now just a beast, and nothing more. Good luck trying to get through to him. He will only listen to me. And if I were to be shattered or poofed, he will tear apart all of you and then....Well, I suppose he'd just live some sort of beast life. Bloodstone: Not if I talk to him! Bloodstone tries to morph, but he can't. Cymosphane: Your chains block all of your powers. You're helpless. And, I doubt you could even talk to him now. He doesn't speak the beast you speak now, and he is a lot stronger. Show them. Agate grabs Bloodstone and throws him on the ground. The chains stay intact. Bloodstone: Ok, you're right. He is a lot stronger. Cymosphane: Now, we need to get to the matter at hand. Shattering all of you. Agate, you pick a person. Agate picks up Quartz. Cymosphane: Ah, good choice. Do it. Agate winds up a punch. Suddenly, a battleship blows open the wall. The chains break when the blast hits. Quartz: The rebels are leading their final attack! Bloodstone: You lead them right to us Cymo! A giant missile hits Cymosphane and his gem shatters. Agate twitches, then looks at all the gems. Quartz: Run! They jump out of the base. Agate follows. He lands right next to them, narrowly missing crushing Sard. Sard: I got an ice arrow! Sard shoots the arrow. Agate dodges it. Sard: Oh no, he has animal instincts! Suddenly, they are on the beach again. Textite: Wait, the palace was on Earth? Quartz: Wow, even I didn't know. Suddenly, in the waters, more battleships appear. Another missile is fired, and the Quartz Palace is destroyed. Quartz tears up. Fluorite: Come on Quartz, we have to move! Agate charges behind them. They run a lot faster. Suddenly, Fluorite steps on motion sensors, and gets trapped on electric chains which block gem powers. Only Quartz is nearby. Quartz: I'm coming to help! Agate gets behind Quartz and slaps her away. Quartz keeps trying to get to Fluorite, but Agate keeps cutting her off. A shattering missile is fired. Quartz tries to reach Fluorite in time, but Agate slaps her away again, The missile hits Fluorite and she screams. Her gem shatters. Quartz gives a sad expression. Sard: Quartz, come on! They run into a forest, and Agate follows. Meanwhile, Homeworld gems retreat at the Galaxy Warp. In the battle, the Galaxy Warp is destroyed. It shows the gems hiding behind a tree. Agate is searching for them. Bloodstone: Ok, we have no choice. I have to try to fight Agate. If I can poof him, maybe Quartz can heal him. Bloodstone morphs into his beast form. He walks out to where Agate can see him. Bloodstone: RAAAR!! Agate is confused. Agate: GRAARAR!! Bloodstone morphs back. Bloodstone: Cymo was right, I can't understand him. Bloodstone morphs again. Agate jumps on Bloodstone. Bloodstone claws his face, but it does nothing. Agate slaps Bloodstone across his face, and then headbutts him. Bloodstone uses his tail to grab Agate's tail, and throws him onto a stone wall. Agate recovers. They start moving in a circle, waiting for the other to attack. They both charge and start pushing against each other. Agate bulks up and punches Bloodstone. Bloodstone: GRAAWWL! Agate: GRAAAA! Agate uses his horns and pins Bloodstone against a wall. Bloodstone does the bomb attack while Agate also does it. It creates a giant explosion. Agate is unscathed but Bloodstone is hurt. Agate pounces on Bloodstone and bites his arm. Textite: Wow, he does bite a lot. Agate charges the spark attack and shoots it at Bloodstone. Bloodstone lands near the other gems. He morphs back. Bloodstone: Ok, I have an idea, but it may be a long shot. Quartz: What is it? Bloodstone: I could try to fuse with Agate and trap him in the fusion until we figure out what to do. His dominant personality may take over, but I'll try to hold him. Quartz: No, wai.... Bloodstone morphs and jumps onto Agate. They fuse. Zircon: Let's hope for the best. Beast Jet is formed. He looks strangely at the gems. He has Jet's voice, but has an accent like Bloodstone. Jet: Don't worry, it's me, Bloodstone. I'm in control. For now at least. Quartz, heal him. Quartz jumps on Jet's back and does the healing power. It doesn't work. Quartz: Oh dear. Cymosphane has a stronger magic than I thought. We may never get Agate back. Jet: So I'm supposed to stay fused like this forever? Textite: You did it for 2 weeks. Jet: Yeah, but we lost control! Jet starts to shake. Jet: Oh no, he's trying to take control! Quick, get some ice chains! Sard: Where are we supposed to get those? Quartz: I can only make ice, not chains! Jet: Too late! He's taking control! Jet's eyes turn red, like Agate's. Textite: Just unfuse! He's a lot less dangerous when he's not using your powers! Jet's form starts to dissapitate, but it comes back. Jet(Bloodstone): He's stopping us from unfusing! Quartz: I told you this was a bad idea! Jet(Bloodstone): Ok, I'll just make us fall asleep, and we can fight in here! Jet falls asleep. It shows inside Jet's realm, and Agate and Bloodstone are fighting. Agate tackles Bloodstone. Bloodstone uses his horns, and shoots them like missiles. Agate catches them. Bloodstone's horns grow back. Agate shoots the spark attack multiple times. Suddenly, Jet unfuses. Agate and Bloodstone are sort of wrestling. Agate gets mad. He backs up. He gets ready to charge, but Sard shoots him with an ice arrow in the head. He passes out. Sard: Aw man that felt so good. Quartz: Great shot Sard. Textite: How exactly are we supposed to carry him? Bloodstone throws Agate on his back. Sard: That works. Textite: Where to now? Quartz: Well, unfortunately the Quartz Palace was destroyed, and all the warps to Homeworld along with it. So...we have to stay on Earth. They trudge through the forest. It gets dark. Quartz: We should rest here. Bloodstone, stay in your form in case Agate wakes up. They are sleeping next to a tree. Bloodstone is sleeping on top of Agate. Agate wakes up. He pushes Bloodstone off of him, and walks away. Bloodstone wakes up and follows him. Agate gets to a lake and drinks water. Bloodstone walks up to him. Agate looks and then goes back to drinking water. Bloodstone is confused. Bloodstone: Ruhr? Agate: Rarh. Bloodstone(in thought): He says he's calling a truce. Agate goes back to drinking water. It is now day and Agate is sleeping on top of Bloodstone. Everyone wakes up except Bloodstone and Agate. Quartz: Give them time to sleep. Agate rolls off Bloodstone, and Bloodstone rolls on top of him. Sard: Are we sure Agate will be fine? Quartz: Bloodstone and Agate understood each other now. Agate still has no sort of memories, but he's deciding to stay with us. Agate wakes up. He taps Bloodstone and he wakes up. Zircon: Is Bloodstone staying in Beast form? Quartz: Yes, so he and Agate can communicate. Textite: Speaking of Agate, where's Fluorite? Quartz gets a grim look on her face. Quartz: Unfortunately, Fluorite was shattered in the battle. Sard covers her mouth. Sard: Don't mention that! Agate may hear and something may trigger and he'll get madder! Agate and Bloodstone talk. Agate: Rawr? Bloodstone nods. Textite: Wonder what they're saying? Quartz: Well, we should probably keep moving. They walk through a snowy field. Bloodstone is holding Agate. Quartz: I don't think Agate is holding up well. We should dig in a hole until the snow stops. Bloodstone, what do you think? Bloodstone has already dug a hole. Agate is shivering. Sard: Now we just need to make a fire. Apparently, fire arrows are the only ones I don't have. Zircon: I saw this trick a human uses to make fire. Zircon strikes a stick against the wall and it makes a fire. He lights a bunch of sticks they have. Agate gets close. Bloodstone: Raah? Agate: Rhur. Zircon: Seriously, we need a translator. If Bloodstone doesn't want to morph back, we need to find out how to translate. Textite: Yeah seriously. Sard: Well, we could just get them to fuse. Quartz: No, if their two personalities combine, they would normally be fine, but with Agate, they might be a little...weird. Sort of like 1st generation Jet. Sard shudders. Sard: Man I don't want to go through that again. Zircon: Couldn't we have Bloodstone just take over again? Sard: I don't think Agate would be fine with that. Agate and Bloodstone continue to chat. Agate falls asleep. Sard: Huh, so that's where Jet gets that from. Did the snow stop yet? Quartz checks. There is no snow. Quartz: We are good. They begin walking again. Agate and Bloodstone are trying to climb a cliff. Everyone else has gotten up except Agate and Bloodstone. Agate: Rarh? Bloodstone: Rawrthara. Agate uses his stretching arms. It misses the cliff by a little. Agate: Raaaah. Bloodstone: Raarroar. They fuse into Jet. They use their eight arms to climb the cliff. They unfuse. They keep walking. Sard: Where exactly are we heading? Quartz: I suppose we just keep moving. Textite: Yeah, moving for the rest of our lives. Sounds great. At least Agate and Bloodstone are having fun. Agate and Bloodstone are walking and chatting. Zircon: Seriously! We need a translator! Sard: Well Agate is the only one who can build stuff. Agate and Bloodstone have a play fight. Sard: Man, that looks really fun! Wish I could do that. Bloodstone morphs back. Agate is confused. Bloodstone: No. You do not. Bloodstone morphs again. They continue talking. Sard: Man, I know he's saying stuff about me. Suddenly, Agate's gem flares a dark purpleish color. Bloodstone looks concerned. Agate's eyes turn pure red again, and he tackles Bloodstone. Bloodstone tries to fight back. Agate pins Bloodstone against a wall, and he headbutts him. Bloodstone passes out. Agate turns his eyes on Quartz. Quartz: Students, stand back! I've got this. Quartz puts her hands on the ground and ice encases Agate. She assumes that works, but Agate breaks it. Quartz: Oh dear. He's adapted to weaknesses! This is a problem. We could have Sard and Textite fuse, but they only beat the Emerald fusion because of the ice. I don't even think all of us fusing could beat him. Maybe if me and Bloodstone.... Bloodstone gets up. He tries to tackle Agate but Agate swats him away. He morphs back. Bloodstone: Quartz, what should we do? Quartz: We could fuse. Bloodstone smiles. He stands up and Quartz walks over to him. They hold their hands and step into eachother, forming Watermelon Tourmaline. She spins out of light and lands on her knees. Agate has a look that says, 'Seriously?' Beast Agate: Seriously? You? I can beat you easily. And you're really annoying. W-T looks offended and surprised. W-T: You can talk? Beast Agate: Of course I can. I have my own personality. W-T: Well, back to your comment, I'll have you know regular Agate loves me. Beast Agate: He kind of thinks you're a little annoying. W-T: Shut up and I might go easy on you. Beast Agate: I'd like to see you try. W-T moves in. Beast Agate melts into his shadow and dodges. W-T: Hey! Where'd you go? Beast Agate appears behind her. Beast Agate: Wow, you are an idiot. Beast Agate grabs her hair and throws her into a cliff. He shoots a fireball out of his mouth. W-T pulls out her weapon and slices it in half. W-T: Rrrrr. You should consider yourself bubbled by this point, Beast Agate: I would consider you shattered. Sard(watching from the sidelines): Wow, Jet takes a lot after Agate. Textite: I'd say. W-T's voice starts to shift from Bloodstone's to Quartz. W-T(Bloodstone): He's getting stronger. It's like he scans our moves. Should we tell him something about Fluorite? W-T(Quartz): No, that would just be cold. Beast Agate: You know, I hear you. Beast Agate pounds her into the ground. Beast Agate: And I.... Punches her. Beast Agate: Don't care for a thing.... Punches her face. Beast Agate: About.... Headbutts her. Beast Agate: Fluorite! Breathes a giant amount of fire on her. W-T can barely stand. W-T: Oh, well I guess you don't mind that you LET HER DIE! Something snaps in Beast Agate. He puts his head down. W-T: I think he's calmed down. W-T puts her hand on his back. Beast Agate: I'm sorry. W-T: It's ok. Beast Agate has a devilish smile. Beast Agate:....that I let you live this long. Beast Agate punches her in the gut. W-T: Wow, you just don't give up. Beast Agate: I'm barely even trying. W-T: Well then show me at your max. Beast Agate: Fine by me. Beast Agate grows about 10 feet in size and he has spikes on his back now, and his horns are spiked now. Sard and Textite are worried. Sard: Textite, do you think we should fuse? Textite: It would be worth a shot. Zircon: Can I stay behind? I'm more of a support character. Sard: Ok, stay safe. Sard and Textite fuse into Mozambique Garnet. They jump over to Beast Agate. Beast Agate: You know you only beat the fusion last time because of the ice weakness. Wait a second.... If you're here, that means.... Beast Agate spots Zircon hiding behind a log. He prepares a fireball. MG kicks him in the face. MG: Leave her out of this! Beast Agate: As far as I'm concerned, you're all my enemies. You've been holding regular me back. Like Fluorite. W-T: Ok, that's it! You've forced me to do this. W-T punches Agate directly in his gem. She uses something in her hand that severely cracks it. Beast Agate stumbles. He gets back up but looks very mad. Beast Agate: You think.....that'l.....stop me? Beast Agate continues to fight. W-T: We've got to get him to stop! If he over exerts himself, his gem will break! Zircon comes out of hiding. She puts her hand on Beast Agate's leg. Beast Agate looks. Beast Agate: What do you waaaaa...... Zircon conveyes her feelings to Beast Agate. He retreats to his gem. W-T and MG unfuse. Sard: Zircon, what did you do? Zircon: I conveyed my feelings to him and got him to calm down and poof. Quartz grabs Agate's gem and heals it. Textite: Quartz, what are you doing? He could come back and destroy us! Quartz: I believe his normal form will take form again. Zircon: Wait, if he is a fusion, why does he still have a singular gem? Quartz: I suppose because since he wasn't a fusion before, his gems still stay together. Quartz sets his gem down. They wait a little, but he doesn't regenerate. Textite: Wait, why isn't he coming back? Quartz: He may have put a real strain on his gem, so he may need time. Quartz picks up his gem. Quartz: Don't worry Agate, we won't let anything happen to you. Episode ends, Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes